Apple Blossom
by marsdemon
Summary: What if Raenef was not a thief when Eclipse found him? What if he didn’t even live in the south? What if, in fact, Raenef was an entertainer at an expensive brothel in a country in the East? And what if Eclipse entered the brothel only to make sure that t


Summary: What if Raenef was not a thief when Eclipse found him? What if he didn't even live in the south? What if, in fact, Raenef was an entertainer at an expensive brothel in a country in the East? And what if Eclipse entered the brothel only to make sure that the boy is a demon lord or not but when he saw him he could not resist taking what he has paid for?

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary, I also don't own some of the dialogue and ideas for some of the scenes that are used in this fic. (but I do own the grumpy brothel owner and the nice customer guy who comes to see only Raenef )

AN: this is my first Demon Diary fic, please be gentle when you review it. It is a one-shot for now, so if you read it, it's a complete story, but there might be a sequel and a sequel to a sequel, in other words, I'm toying with the idea of making this into a trilogy, but I don't guarantee it.

Apple blossom

Pluck, pluck, pluck…

A simple relaxing melody flowed quietly through the garden enclosed behind tall walls within the complex building that spanned over three city blocks. The young boy who was playing the small lyre-like harp was sitting on a carved wooden bench in the shade of an ancient tree. Pink petals rained on him with every breath of wind, but he ignored them as he continued to play. The sound of a small stream nearby complimented his melody. The sound of quiet voices talking around him was absorbed by the sound of his music.

There were people with him, only two this time. One of them he knew very well, he was the aging master of the house of earthly delights, as the rich citizens politely called it as not to offend each other. Raenef called it what it was, a brothel. The other person who was reclining under the tree on a long, tall cushioned sofa that was brought out for him was a rich aristocrat and a supporter whose money greatly contributed to the developing of this place. He was not a regular visitor, but he has been a guest in this house for as long as Raenef could remember.

Raenef could feel someone's gaze fall on him and knowing that he was being watched he straightened a little. His back was arched gracefully, the robe that he was wearing fell a little down his back revealing his long, feminine neck, part of his collarbone and the beginnings of his shoulders. His hair was styled up, pinned with small clips that resembled apple blossoms and small golden, delicate chains hung from the clips sparkling a bit in the light adding to the fragile appearance that he's been given.

Raenef continued to play as if he was not aware that he was being watched, though he was very aware. He was almost conditioned to feel eyes on him not to mention the fact that he could see only one reason why their quiet conversation would suddenly die down to give way to the sounds his delicate hands, with finely manicured nails were producing.

Raenef pretended not to notice, but he knew that his master would see through his act and be pleased. The movements of his hands changed slightly, they were softer as they glided over the strings. He rose his arms a bit so that the long, loose silk sleeves of his robes could slide down to just above the elbow revealing his delicate wrists and the small golden chains on them, but no more. He turned his head a little in a way that he knew made his neck look longer and accented the line of his perfect jaw. By now, Raenef knew from which angle he looked best and he showed off that angle as much to their visitor, as he did to his boss.

It was pleasing to hear a small appraising remark from their guest. Remarks such as these made his master very happy and when his master was happy with him, good things happened. Raenef finished the melody that he has been playing and his hands glided over the strings to make a smooth transition into the next song. As he did, he bowed his head a little feeling the fine bits of loose hair and bangs brush his cheeks, then shyly he swept his eyes up, long lashes filtering the light that caught in his bright eyes.

His gaze connected straight on with that of their visitor, craftily he made it seem like an accident, like he looked up by chance and their eyes met, but that was not so—Raenef could /feel/ that gaze, fascinated, stirring with desire, on him, he knew exactly where to look. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes, the guest frozen in time by the beautiful eyes, Raenef, pretending to be so. Just before, in a meek and shy gesture, Raenef let his eyes drop down, he gave their guest a most charming, almost innocent, almost pure smile, it would be childlike, if it wasn't so inviting.

The interaction took only a few seconds, it was so smoothly and perfectly done that it really did seem accidental, a stray charming glance between the songs and then he was playing again knowing full well that their visitors' heart was beating faster. What he wasn't aware of, was the fact that his own flawlessly pale cheeks colored just barely, seeming to match the soft pink of the petal that just slid out of his hair, brushing down his smooth cheek like a tear to come to rest on the soft silk in his lap.

"You always only come to see this boy my lord." The master spoke quietly, in a friendly, yet respectful tone.

"Are you saying you have better sights to see?" there was just a bit of inbred arrogance in their visitors voice, but the old master was well used to his guests' manner of speaking.

"I'm afraid not my lord, you've got an eye for the best." And he didn't mean the most beautiful. There were boys and girls here who outshone Raenef in beauty but Raenef had something they didn't. There was a charm in him, no matter what, he pertained his innocence even when the 'stray' glances he gave their guests were not meant to be innocent at all. "But my lord, you never ask to see more of this child. You need only say a word, he is available."

The lord raised his hand to silence the owner. They've had this discussion before and he has never taken the invitation.

"Some things are meant to be only dreamt of." There was something about imagining and anticipating that he would not have if he had it all. In other words, he would not be able to enjoy this boy the way he did now, just looking at him, if he could have him.

"Aaaah, I see my lord. As you wish." That the lord would not have Raenef sometimes upset the master. Raenef was an expensive toy and if he was to become the lord's favorite he would be more profitable, but the master never pushed it, seeing as the only reason the lord ever came here at all was to /see/ Raenef.

"You see, he is like a flower" the lord held up his cup of dark red wine where a pale flower from the tree has landed and was floating "If you look at it, it will grow into fruition, but if you pluck it too early, it will die in your hand."

The master grinned, so in other words, the lord was not a pedophile. Well, it appeared that there were some at least semi-decent nobles left in this city. He was not upset, there was time and the lord was just waiting.

The visitor stood signifying that it was time for him to be on his way, he has spent plenty of time here this afternoon. With two pale, thin and somewhat bony fingers he plucked the blossom from his wine. Raenef's hands stilled on his harp and he looked up at their visitor, eyes, rimmed in dark makeup looked even larger and brighter then normally, pale pink lips slightly parted revealing just a bit of perfectly white teeth, he smiled.

"Beautiful." The visitor placed the apple blossom with a drop of dark wine against Raenef's lips and the boy kissed it and the tip of his finger. As he drew his hand away, the flower fell and the lord had a horrible premonition. Time seemed to slow down on it's own, the flower was falling so slowly and when it landed on the burgundy silk, the silk became blood and splashed over millions of dead bodies crying out for mercy. Raenef's soft lips curved into a smile and he licked away the drop of wine that was left there, only wine became blood and his lips were steeped red. The flower, gentle and pure sank in the sea of red and for a moment it seemed like there was darkness.

The lord stumbled grabbing his head as a short stab of pain raced through it. Before anything else could happen both Raenef and the master were on their feet supporting him by the arms and Raenef's gentle voice was asking him if he was well. The lord opened his eyes to look at Raenef. Same gentle face, same pale skin, his lips were soft and clean, his eyes radiated concern and his hands were gentle on his arm. Just a hallucination then?

The lord shook his head then smiled.

"It's nothing, not to worry." Then he straightened a little not removing Raenef's hands from his arm and Raenef, slightly unsure of his own forwardness let them rest there lightly. It was ok if the lord was not upset, right? The master was not watching him either.

"Are you sure my lord? Your face has gone so pale a moment ago."

"Not to worry, but to tell the truth my friend…" and that was odd, because it has been years, many years since this lord has called Raenef's master a friend "Your wine is a tad too strong, I'm afraid I will have to borrow your beautiful child to escort me home now."

Much relieved the master agreed of course, he was paid very generously, after all, for a simple pleasant afternoon spent in this child's company. Either way, it was doubtful that Raenef would have another client to entertain tonight.

Raenef's cheeks were slightly red when he walked gracefully, with small steps beside the lord. The sun was already setting turning the clouds into mountains of gold and copper. The house to which they were walking was not far, but for Raenef, who rarely left the tall walls of his master's establishment, being in the city was exiting. He kept his hands gently on the lord's arm as it seemed that the lord liked it that way and he kept himself rather close to the tall and imposing man because he was not very comfortable with some of the looks he was getting from the towns' people.

Generally, his kind was not bothered. They were not really prostitutes. They were much more then that in fact because a prostitute merely sold his or her body, they sold their skills and their beauty as well. They could dance, they could play, sing, paint, serve at banquets and hold conversations. They were entertainers first, only then they could be considered for more but as far as the townspeople, who could never afford to actually step inside this expensive brothel that his master held, were concerned, they were just a bunch of pretty faces who did nothing and slept with strangers for a bit of money.

His kind was hardly liked and hardly got any respect from most, not even those that came to be entertained by them. In fact, this very man with whom Raenef was walking now was one of the very few people in the world other then his master who actually treated him as a human, and not a piece of flesh. Maybe that was why Raenef blushed, because he liked this man regardless of his average appearance or superiority complex.

They were nearing the lord's mansion, or rather, the tall iron gates that marked the entrance to his estate because they have been walking along the wall that marked his property for quite a while now. Raenef was not expecting a delay and since the lord appeared to be leading him and not the other way around as the older man suggested, Raenef has not been paying much attention to the road, he was more curious to see as much of the city as he could. When they suddenly stopped, it was all Raenef could do not to stumble. He looked up startled at what could possibly stall this well known, well respected man for whom people generally got out of the way to see a stranger with long black hair, wine-red eyes and strange robes.

Raenef took half a step back and behind the much stronger, much more imposing figure of the man whom he was accompanying. The lord was looking so strangely at this man whom he though was not from around here because of his strange appearance and clothes. Raenef looked between the lord and the stranger, did his lord's face go pale again? Raenef edged a little closer to the taller man and in a gentle, yet timid way drew his attention away from the stranger for whom the lord stopped even though he was not blocking their way.

"My lord, is something the matter?" his gentle voice dispelled the tension and seemed to break whatever staring spell that the stranger seemed to have cast on the lord. The man snapped out of it and looking just a tad disoriented turned to Raenef.

"Oh?" he turned to Raenef, then looked up, but the stranger stood aside seemingly impatient for them to pass. "It's nothing." He smiled again resuming his lead.

Raenef felt a strange wave of emotion pass through him, just then, when the lord stopped confronted by that strange dark man, he thought that something very different would happen, but nothing did. As they walked away, he couldn't help but turn around to stare at the retreating back of the stranger.

Eclipse was not one to step aside for anyone normally. He was not one to stop for a mortal either, but that mortal has felt something when he caught him in his stare and so Eclipse chose to let him pass. He was searching, before his search was complete, he could not cause a commotion. To do so, would make the task at hand much more difficult. He felt eyes on his back as he walked on and turned around to stare straight at the girl who accompanied the man. With a bright blush the child quickly turned away and gave all her attention to the man whom she was escorting.

'I wonder if she is a courtesan' the girl, or what Eclipse took to be a girl, looked too cultured and well dressed to be a simple whore, but her manner, her dress and the aura around her suggested that she was definitely not his wife. 'A child lover.' Eclipses' eyes narrowed a little, for a demon, he had a strange set of morals.

Raenef was a little shaken by the encounter and something seemed to change in the aura that was coming from the lord. Something seemed to have chilled around him, it made Raenef, who was very sensitive to such things, had to be in fact, more then just slightly uncomfortable. Finally, they reached the gates and it was then that the lord lowered his arm signifying that Raenef could let go.

With a small smile Raenef bowed to the lord taking a polite step away.

"May I be on my way back my lord?"

The man stood there contemplating, just looking at him as if he was studying him. Raenef waited patiently, people lost for words, staring at him for long periods of time was nothing new to him.

"Of course." He finally smiled "You, be careful on your way child." That was good advice because the city people didn't like him, but he already knew it, the concern was what was much appreciated. Raenef smiled brighter.

"Of course my lord, I thank you very much." He bowed again to express his sincere gratitude. He would do it even if he didn't feel it, he would do it for anyone, even those he didn't like, say these same words, but he meant them this particular time.

The lord looked at him again and Raenef waited with his departure allowing himself to be observed, he liked the way this man smiled when he looked at him.

As he watched the child wait patiently for him, he knew that he should be letting this boy go because unless he stopped staring, this boy would never dare to leave. He was too well trained to worry about being late so much that he would displease a client. But he felt that unless this boy started walking, he would not be able to stop staring. The sun was setting, almost down and it colored everything in this bright red color and watching Raenef in this light brought back that image. Was it just a hallucination, or was it a premonition of some sort that he had in the garden? It was just a hunch, but he could not dismiss it so easily.

Finally the lord took a step towards Raenef. He saw the boy's eyes go up to him with surprise and he saw him jump just barely when he put his hand on his shoulder. Of course, he rarely ever touched Raenef and while this boy might be very accustomed to being treated familiarly, he probably did not expect anything underhanded from him. The lord was not about to break this child's trust, he meant no harm.

"Take care Raenef," he leant down and placed a small lingering kiss on the child's cheek "And I'll take one of these." With his fingers he plucked one of the apple-blossom clips from the boy's hair watching a few strands of pale blond tumble down to join the golden chains that hung from the clips. He didn't particularly know why he did it, but he didn't need to justify his impulsive actions before anyone.

Raenef gasped when he felt lips on his cheek. He's been kissed much more intimately and in much more intimate places too, but he never blushed quite so hard then as he was now. His face was literally burning and the fluttering sensation in his chest was unfamiliar to him. He was not in love with this man, no, never that, never in his line of work, but he was allowed to be infatuated at least.

"My lord…" he whispered quietly not even noticing that one of his hairclips was stolen from him. "Thank you my lord." He smiled childishly suppressing the giggles because that was just not attractive in the eyes of his master. He failed and a few happy giggles did break free, before he knew it he bowed again and was running away, that was /definitely/ something his master would not approve of.

The lord stood before his gates watching the retreating figure and hearing the ring of the giggle still in his ears. He didn't realize that he was smiling.

"Funny, it feels like this is the last time I see you." He shook his head looking at the hairclip before pocketing it "What nonsense, I'm getting too old for that wine it seems."

Raenef slowed down when he turned the corner putting a hand against his quickly beating heart. This would not do, he needed to calm down because he could not come back looking like this, red in the face, hair in disarray, clothing ruffled. His master would think that he offered service to someone for free and that would surely destroy the good mood that their patron's visit should have put him in.

The boy walked slowly counting his steps in his mind to take his mind away from where it wanted to be. The next time he looked up he was standing right where they met that stranger.

'Such black hair, I've never seen hair so black before' Most people here were either redheads, or had various shades of brown hair, but rarely blonde and almost never black. 'Pale white skin, wine-red eyes and long pitch-black hair' he thought as he continued to walk slowly 'How handsome, how unusual to get such a cold feeling from my lord about someone so beautiful' Raenef looked up at the sky, the sun was almost gone and he decided to heed his master's warning and speed up, it was dangerous for him to walk at night.

Later that night Raenef sat on an oversized cushion finally relaxing after a long day. His master judged wrong about him not having any more clients because just when he returned he was snatched away, his hair redone, his robes changed and an urn full of wine thrust into his hands just before he was ushered into a hall full of partying rich-men. He served and played and even danced for them before they were too drunk to tell the difference. Only then he was replaced by a younger, less attractive and less skilled, but also less valuable girl who didn't need her beauty sleep as much as he did because she had much less clients then he did.

"Rae, I hear you got special favors from the master today." He was nudged slightly by a 'co-worker' or as most thought of it, fellow unfortunate love-slave.

"Uhum." Raenef held up his hand to show off his fingers that were adorned with a set of new rings, golden bands with craftily imbedded shards of precious stones.

"Oooo! Those are pretty." His hand was snatched away to examine by two others, similarly dressed, similarly pretty boys.

"Hey! Check it out, new manicure too!" Raenef's nails were re-lacquered, his master seemed to think that a pale red, not really pink, but pale red, suited him more then pearl blue.

"Uhum." He nodded lightly looking off into the window at the starry sky.

"Hey, what's with the long face?"

"It's nothing, I just met someone interesting today in the city."

"Interesting?"

Raenef took a moment to describe the man that stopped him and the lord on their way. A chorus of catcalls followed bringing a slightly embarrassed blush to his face. Raenef, pretending to be angry, tossed a cushion at the closest person mocking him.

"Careful now Rae, don't break one of those new nails you've got." A few snickers followed, but fortunately not enough to embarrass Raenef any more. "But I can see how you thought it interesting, master treasures you so much that you hardly ever go out into the city."

That was true enough, Raenef couldn't remember the last time he was sent to attend a party at someone's home, or to offer his services to someone outside of these secure walls that surrounded this house.

"Don't pay much attention to it Rae, people from the North come here to trade with the merchants that bring their ships into our harbor, it's nothing special."

"Yeah, I know." Raenef turned around and flashed his friends a smile. Moments later they were already talking about something else.

"The harbor…" Raenef stood from his cushion walking out onto the balcony. The night air was nice and fresh, the stars were sparkling so brightly in the black sky tonight and in the distance he could see the black water with the flickers of lights from the fires and the moon. The moon hung high in the sky today, a lovely crescent. Rae smiled and looked off towards the harbor but then got a slightly puzzled look on his face. "But...there are no ships there today." As far as he could see, there wasn't a single trading ship anywhere in sight. Well, he didn't know anything really about trading, but shouldn't there be ships for people to come and trade with?

He blinked and shrugged dismissing the thought, it wasn't like that was his concern anyways. Instead, he turned his face up to the pleasant cooling wind and watched how the stars winked at him and how the moon shone.

Raenef suddenly had the strongest urge to take a walk outside. The garden was beautiful, but there were currently people out there still being entertained. It seemed the party which he gratefully escaped was still going on and spilled out all over the place. Normally, to go out one needed to be in great favor of the master, which he was and one needed to have a good reason, which he didn't. Still, Raenef decided to try his luck anyways, who knows, maybe his master would grant him an escort just once so he could go somewhere /quiet/ to take a walk.

"Where are you going Rae?" one of the group of 'entertainers' called out to him as he put a warm cloak over his robes.

"Oh, nowhere special, I just need some fresh air. I'll try to find an unoccupied spot in the garden."

Raenef's suggestion was greeted with laughter.

"Good luck with that on a night like this! I don't think even the master has a quiet place to sit tonight!"

Everyone laughed and Raenef smiled at them. Their job might not be so good, their life might not be so easy and they might not be that greatly respected, but even like this, they could find happiness in their lives. There was always happiness to be found in one's heart, if you knew how to look for it.

Softly closing the door behind him Raenef walked on down the long hallways quickly running past doors where there were partying people and avoiding servants and 'entertainers' that were still working at this hour. The last thing he needed was to be pulled into one of those rooms and spent another few hours posing for guests who could hardly appreciate his superior talents in their state. He wasn't proud of his talents of course, he wasn't even fully aware of what he could do to people, but he did know that he did better work than those people he met on his way.

Once Raenef made it through the third and second floors he became even more cautious drawing the hood up and keeping as much as he could to the shadows. The main floor was flooded with guests more then the top floors were (except for the fourth floor of course because that's where their personal chambers were located) and it was much harder to slip through this.

"Raenef!"

His eyes widened. 'Oh no! If I work now I'll be exhausted tomorrow!' he thought frantically as he tried to dodge into a darker hallway.

"Raenef, slow down!" the caller caught up to him.

"You have it all wrong! I'm not working any more! I've been granted leave to retire, I was just looking for…"

"Raenef slow down!"

He blinked at the girl holding an empty urn in front of him. He knew her of course, but he was surprised that she was still here.

"Are you going out?"

"Well, I was going to, but master is still busy, isn't he?" Raenef peaked out from the darkness to look towards the garden. If he went out there now, he would never be able to get away.

"Forget that, come help me and I'll sneak you out."

"What! Without master knowing!"

She just waved her hand and thrust an urn into his.

"Master won't be going to bed until almost morning and then he won't be waking up until late afternoon, if you go now, he'll never notice."

"Oh." Raenef looked down but followed her carrying the urn.

What she said might be true, but he's never disobeyed their master before. Some here hated this place and some here were purchased with master's money, they were legally slaves and could not leave. Raenef worked together with them, but he was not like them. For him, this place was not a prison, it was a home. Master picked him up off the streets when he was a starving child, an orphan with no one to turn him. In his own way, the master has been very kind to him and though Raenef didn't like being in service to people's desires, he stayed here of his own free will in order to survive. For him, the master and other people here were like family, he didn't want to disappoint any of them.

"There." They put the urns down and Raenef helped her refill them.

The kitchen was quiet and it had a back exit that was normally kept closed against thieves, but some people had all the keys. The girl had the key to get in the kitchen, so of course she had the key to get out of it, whichever way she chose to do so.

"Come with me."

As usual, Raenef followed someone else's lead trustingly. They exited onto the back street and there she walked quickly around the wall towards the front because unlike Raenef, she had no cloak to keep the chill of the night away and she was in a hurry to deliver those urns too. There were guards watching this place of course and she left Raenef to talk with them on his own.

"Use that charm of yours, I'm sure someone will agree to take you."

Raenef walked up to them unsurely.

"Hey you! What are you doing here!" it was normal for them to be on alert right away and ready to chase, there were plenty of unwilling bodies inside who would take every opportunity to run away.

Raenef held up his hands and waited for them to run up to him before he pulled his hood down. He smiled when he saw them visibly relax.

"Please don't worry sir, I was not planning to cause anyone any trouble, if you will not speak with me, I will go back now."

"Who is this kid?" Raenef watched them observe him.

"Don't worry about him. That's Raenef, he's the boss' favorite! If you can't trust him, you can't trust anyone here."

Raenef's face brightened much more at the familiar voice. He wasn't completely oblivious, he knew some of the guards. He was extremely lucky though, that his old escort, from the time when he still went out to other houses, was on duty.

"What is it that you want Raenef?"

He smiled his charming smile that had the power to melt hearts before he explained that he wanted to get away for just a little while.

"And does the boss know about this?"

Raenef blushed and looked down.

"Rae…." He could practically feel the guard's eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"No, he doesn't, but he is very busy now and I can't go out there. Oh please? Just once?" he looked up at the man pleadingly, his big bright puppy eyes luminescent in the glow of the moon.

"Oh all right, just this once."

Raenef felt his heart fly, he didn't know why, but people who knew him loved him. For some reason, he was liked by everyone close to him, if only strangers would see whatever it was all his friends did. Strangers never did, but the light and warmth he received from his friends was more then enough to make up for it. You couldn't be liked by everyone.

Raenef walked down the street heading towards the harbor. He marveled how empty the city was at night, his footsteps echoed and the cobblestones glistened from the glowing windows, polished nearly to perfection by so many feet every day. Music and laughter could be heard far away coming from taverns.

A wind coming from the west blew in the fresh salty smell of the sea and with it the chill. Raenef pulled the cloak tighter around himself.

"The nights are getting so cold now." He spoke to the guard "even though it's summer."

When a moment later he got no reply he looked around to find that the street was empty except for himself. Raenef was sure that the man hasn't left him, or anything like that, but it was nice that someone was thinking about him. He turned around and continued walking enjoying the privacy that was rarely granted to the likes of him.

Up close, the water sparkled even more brightly. He was right, there wasn't a single ship in today, only the small fishing boats here and there. The harbor smelled of fish, salty water, seaweed and some other smells not so pleasant, but when the wind blew from the west, it was refreshed and it was really nice.

Quietly, Raenef walked on the wooden boards looking through the cracks at the water below his feet. He wondered for a moment what would happen if he fell in, but he preferred not to think about that, he could tell, without ever having had the experience, that nothing good would happen to someone who fell in the water while not knowing how to swim with no one around to save him. Sadly, Raenef thought that no one would jump in to save him even if someone was around, except for his escort of course. He continued walking.

Soon, once again another set of footsteps joined him and at first he thought it was just his escort, but then he realized that the footsteps were very loud and it was not because they were walking on wood.

"Hey there pretty."

Raenef whirled around eyes widening when the face he saw was not that of his escort.

"Why don't you come with me slut! I'll show you a good time."

A toothless grin, the smell of fish all over him, slimy hands and a breath reeking with alcohol! Raenef heard that some fishermen had the potential for being exceptionally disgusting, but this was pushing it! He started to back away knowing full well that he could never fight someone so big.

"Come'ere whore!" the man lunged for him and before he knew it, Raenef screamed. Of course in his drunken state the man missed. Raenef had a chance to run away, but even this drunk sailor knew that he couldn't run very fast in the wooden sandals that he wore.

Raenef managed to avoid the second attempt that the assailant made to grab him and not wanting to see if he could dodge again he ran.

"Aaaaah!" the boy let out another startled yell when he stepped on something slimy and felt the firm wooden ground yanked from under him. Polished wood of his sandals and polished wood of the harbor did not mix well with running and slimy fish-guts. Raenef closed his eyes tightly for the upcoming shock of being submerged in cold dark water. 'I'm going to drown!' he thought desperately.

"Ummm! Raenef flinched and whimpered. He was holding onto something. Did he grab something when he fell! A moment later he dared open his eyes and when he did he let go of what he was holding in shock because he just found out that he stopped his fall by grabbing someone's hair.

Eclipse stared down at the girl. It was the same one he saw before! And she was pulling on his hair very hard!

'Idiot!' with a glare he caught her arm before she could fall into the water, no way she could swim in that dress of hers. Why did he save her? He wasn't sure, he supposed that even demons could feel sorry for mortals sometimes, though his pride would not let him ever admit that he did.

Twice now his fall was stopped, he was yanked in the other direction but instead of gaining his footing, he fell forward grabbing onto the man's robes by instinct. Raenef's cheeks reddened slightly when he connected with the strangers' chest. He wasn't sure what it was that made his heart skip a beat, this was not the first time he was near a man, but of course, it was rarely that he was near a man so handsome as this one. Raenef's eyes widened at the thoughts that entered his mind and promptly he jumped away.

The stranger looked mad. Raenef gulped. The stranger looked very mad.

"Eeeh, hi there mister!" he smiled, but in his current state of mental disarray, he couldn't possibly produce the proper charming smile that he was known for "I'm sorry I pulled your hair mister, I didn't mean to! Really, I just fell and your hair happened to be there, so I must've grabbed it…" Raenef gulped again, this was not working. Time to change the topic!

"Hey mister, I know you, don't I? We've met on the street today. I remember because of your black hair. I've never seen anything like it and I found it really interesting."

Eclipse stared silently at the, what he still thought to be a girl. What a strange mortal she seemed to be, yes, he remembered her too, he remembered that seeing her somewhat upset him earlier.

"You're so used to the people of this city, I can see why it would be interesting."

Raenef blinked. Well, he didn't seem mad any more, but what he said wasn't very accurate.

"Not really mister. I only rarely see the city, master doesn't normally let me out of the house, so I only see those who come inside." Raenef hoped to make his meaning clear without actually saying it. "But you are different from the people of this city mister, I can tell even though I don't see them very much."

"Yes, I look different."

"That's not what I mean" Raenef pulled the hood of his cloak down revealing the top revealing part of his robes. Running made him warm and he wanted to cool off a little.

"When you saw me earlier today, you already knew what I do, right? The people of this city, for the most part are either disgusted with us, or despise us, but you don't seem to mind."

"Do you belong to your master so that you can not leave the brothel?"

Raenef swallowed, it wasn't often that someone named his home for what it really was. He shook his head.

"That's not it mister. I can't leave because I have nowhere to go. I've got no family and everyone knows me already, no one will hire me and there isn't any trade that I know anyways."

"I see." Eclipse started walking. He was starting to feel sympathy, it was unacceptable, he needed to move on "Take care of yourself little girl." He casually touched her head in a somewhat affectionate manner and that was when he first felt it. The power surging inside of her, it shocked him. "Wait, you…" he was going to say more but at that moment a man dressed in guard clothes came running at full speed towards them.

"Damn it you little brat! I leave for a moment and you disappear and then I hear you screaming!" the man reached them and grabbed hold of Raenef panting "Don't you run off like that without me! I thought something happened to you! The boss would have my head if anything happened to you!" he then noticed the stranger and reached for his sword.

"Don't!" Raenef and the guard exchanged looks. "Don't hurt him," this time Raenef spoke more calmly, remembering to put a little charm into his voice "I slipped on the wood and if it wasn't for him, I would have fell into the water, we should thank him."

There was a moment of tension, but as usual, Raenef's voice always seemed to break the ice between people.

"Uuuh, all right, all right. I apologize sir, I was rush to jump to conclusions." The embarrassed escort bowed to the demon unaware at all of his identity "Now come on you little rascal, it's too late to be wandering around any more, you've had your time!"

Raenef smiled at Eclipse and waved as he was being pulled away after his escort.

"Oh mister!"

Eclipse looked up, how he hated being called that!

"By the way" Raenef smiled charmingly "I'm not a girl!" he tried to suppress a giggle, but he was having trouble with that task all day today it seemed, this was the second time that he failed to do so.

Eclipse stood in the darkness listening to the sea and the voices of the two people walking away, one still berating the other, and the other still making up silly excuses.

'How can that be? For a moment, I sensed a power…' Eclipse stared at the now empty street down which the duo retreated 'and you call that a boy?' he sighed, this was most awkward.

'I could not have imagined it, there is definitely a power inside that boy. I have to see him again to make sure, yet, if he is the next demon lord….' Eclipse had a very uneasy feeling about this 'I just can't see it, a boy like that…' this could turn out to be a very difficult job for him in the future.

Until he found the one he was looking for, Eclipse was determined not to reveal his true identity and cause a commotion that will make finding anyone so much harder. Until he was sure about what this child was, he could not barge in on anyone demanding anything. Eclipse sighed. If he was to hold to the rule that he made when he left on this search and that has proven to be useful at times, then he would have to walk the same way to that child as a human would.

The image of the rich man that he saw him with earlier that day came to mind and the uneasiness inside of him increased.

"Go!"

Eclipse appeared in front of the big brothel building. He's passed by here before, but never looked twice at it, these things did not interest him and this was the last place he expected to find the one he was looking for. That was unwise.

'If he says he rarely goes out, then I would have to go in to see him.'

Eclipse could hear noises from inside; it seems there were engagements going on in this humongous pleasure house already. Yet, for a customer with money, there is always a private room available. Eclipse did not live so long in this world for nothing; he knew how mortals thought and how they acted.

Guards at the front gate, guards inside, pesky servants, pesky managers, unfortunate distractions in the form of entertainers while he waited for the owner of this place to greet him—all of them wanted to see gold before they chose to treat him with respect. Humans, as Eclipse learned long ago, were motivated by three things, profit, fear or love. There could be no love of course, and he chose not to use fear, so he showed them the gold and it worked miracles.

Eclipse was waiting in a well furnished comfortable room with wide couches, a round low table full with refreshments, candles burning brightly, thick and expensive carpets on the floor, fine curtains and draperies and more then enough wall decorations. Two of this houses' inhabitants were placed there to keep him company, though he didn't need any, he wanted to see only one boy. Eclipse was not waiting long. Slightly winded, a bit red in the face and a bit unsteady on his feet from too much wine, the master of the house appeared before him.

Eclipse stared up at him and the man looked carefully at him as well while he tried to compose himself.

'His robe is not much, but it's made of the finest materials, he's from far away, probably, but his cloak and boots have no wear, must be magically enhanced, his hair is too well kept and most of all, those manicured hands could not belong to a poor man.'

The master did a quick assessment to confirm what he already knew to be true because of course a poor man would never get this far and after paying everyone who greeted him still have enough money to demand anyone he wished.

"What can I do for you sir?" like a good businessman, he took on a servile, inviting if a bit too friendly tone. Fruitlessly the manager tried to dispel the chilly aura that was radiating from their unexpected guest.

"There is a boy here that I've seen in the city today." Eclipse started, then thought a moment about how to phrase his request since he didn't ask the child's name "He has blonde hair, bright green eyes, about fifteen."

"Yes sir, there is a boy like you described here." The master agreed. He wanted to say that there were several, but that was not true, Raenef was the only bright-eyed blonde in the whole house.

"I want to see him." With a final tone Eclipse stated his request.

In a place like this, 'see him' did not necessarily mean 'look at him' and this stranger's voice did not suggest that he intended to do much looking. It seemed like he did all the looking that he needed to do earlier. What this stranger meant, as the master of the house assumed, was to have that boy tonight. Still, Raenef has been working all day today, he usually worked all day because he was popular. Raenef earned his keep five times every day and to have the child fall ill from exhaustion was unthinkable, not for any one client! He was simply worth too much to damage.

"I'm afraid the boy that you've seen today is not available tonight. Might I suggest another? I am sure that in this whole house there are plenty of beautiful…" suddenly he stopped. The look in the visitor's blood colored eyes changed and not for the better. For a long moment the master looked at Eclipse and concern stirred inside him.

'How strange, I am not usually this sentimental, but I sense danger from this man.' He would not give his most precious asset to someone who could damage it.

"I am sorry sir, I can not serve you."

Eclipses' eyes narrowed further and his gaze became even sharper then before. Suddenly he smirked. 'Worried about a slave?' of course, all men worried about their main income source.

Eclipse reached behind his robes and put on the table a handful of precious jewels, two sapphires, a ruby, an emerald and three diamonds, each big enough to be fit to decorate a royal crown or to be embedded into a ring on a royal finger.

"One night."

The master's eyes widened. That sum was yet the record paid for a night with anyone at this establishment, any establishment he was sure. 'I'm sorry Raenef.' He was sure that this man was paying for the damages ahead of time as well.

"As you wish sir."

The jewels were swept away and Eclipse was escorted to another room, much more suitably furnished and decorated. It was dimmer, the candles burned behind colored class screens. The curtains filtered the moonlight, the carpet was even softer then in the other room, the table was full with even more expensive refreshments, the couch was even richer and more comfortable and the main feature, as Eclipse guessed was probably the bed. It was huge with satin sheets, littered with cushions of all possible sizes. In it's headboard were carved dragon-heads holding iron rings in their mouths, matching eagle heads held ring in it's foot-board. At the foot of the bed was a large chest.

Eclipses' observation was halted when a large golden chalice was filled to the rim with fine wine for him. The two others that were with him earlier were still here and with some inner amusement Eclipse observed their obvious fear of him. Men were afraid of what they didn't know and these two were afraid of his sharp eyes and his wealth the likes of which they probably never seen before, especially not presented in such humble attire. With an annoyed wave Eclipse dismissed them, he did not come here to enjoy himself, he just wanted to know if that boy was the one and be off, with him or without.

The wine was good and the wait was starting to become bothersome. He was sure it has not even been five minutes since he was left alone, it takes longer to prepare, but the anticipation was putting him on edge. This child could possibly be the one he has been searching for, for so long! He took another sip and while he waited, he decided to see more of this room for the lack of better things to occupy him.

The walls were draped in tapestries, there were many neat long mirrors between them and marble sculptures competed for space with exotic plants grown in pots. On the other side of the room there was a fireplace, though it was not lit now as there was no need for it, but he could see how it could be useful in the winter. There was a balcony with the view of the sea, but the glass doors were shut against the wind which would disturb the candles. There were musical instruments placed in convenient places, out of view and easy to reach too, as he thought, these children could do more then spread their legs.

As his eyes traveled over the room they fell onto the large chest at the foot of the bed again. In rich houses, such chests sometimes held clothing and personal belongings of the one living in the room, but Eclipse knew that there was no one permanently living in this particular room. Curiosity drew him to see what was inside. Moments later, he almost angrily smashed it closed. "Damn them." There were assumptions that he did not appreciate 'So the old man can see monsters'

(AN: for all those who are wondering, there are bondage tools inside the chest points at the rings in the bed Room comes with the equipment Eclipse doesn't appreciate that the man thought that he came to torture and rape pretty little boys :D)

Eclipse looked at the bed with distaste and then crossed the room to sit on the couch. He was uncomfortable in this place and he was beginning to think that he should have told him that he didn't want the boy prettied up in any way, then this would not be taking so long! Again he took a sip of the wine. Alcohol had little effect on demons, but he was drinking to pass the time.

Raenef barely made it through the door of the house when he was assaulted by two managers and an assistant.

"Little brat! Where in the world have you been!"

"We've been looking all over for you! The boss is going to be furious if he finds out you were out!"

"Hurry up now Raenef, you have an important customer waiting!"

Raenef's head was spinning. He just came back fully intending to relax and go to sleep and he was being attacked from all sides before he even had a chance to take his cloak off!

"A customer? Me? Now!" he looked between all the hands and faces rushing about him. "I don't get it, what's all the fuss about little me?" he gulped as he was ushered into a room and his clothing was practically ripped from him. Raenef didn't remember the last time so many assistants had their hands on him at once, if ever before, it was all terribly frightening all of a sudden.

Someone was pouring water over him, someone else was quickly washing him, someone else was brushing his hair, all at once! Raenef trembled as he was pushed down into a kneeling position and his legs were spread open, knowing what was coming, he tried not to tense, but no matter how many times this was done to him he always did and he was always embarrassed.

(AN: for those who are wondering what was done to him, use your imagination a little. Hint: he's being cleaned inside an out rolls eyes some hint)

Before he knew it he was already being dried, his skin oiled and massaged, his hair perfumed. Clothing and jewelry were being put on him with startling speed and make-up was applied by the best artist in this house. Hands spun him around, yanked at him, pulled him this way and that and then suddenly, just like that, he was finished. He stepped into a pair of lacquered sandals and was sent on his way.

Raenef needed a moment to compose himself before he could walk through the heavy double doors. He trembled recognizing which room he was being sent to, he's seen others go into this room and he's seen them when they came out and always felt sorry for them. Never in his life had he believed that he would be sent to this room. Turning his head he checked himself in the mirror. Better robes, darker makeup, prettier jewelry, nice hair arrangement, but everything had a slightly loose appearance about it. He cast his eyes down 'because they won't be looking at me too much, right?'

Eclipse heard that there was someone outside the door before the door was even opened. So, they finally got him ready. Now that he thought about it, it was not a long time at all, he didn't even finish one cup of wine, and still, he thought it was irrelevant. The door opened and a figure slipped inside.

His sharp demonic eyes saw what the dim light of this room was meant to conceal. The child's hands were trembling ever so slightly, his step was ever so unsure, but more clear than anything, he could see fear in his eyes even before the child saw who it was he was going to serve tonight. Something made Eclipse glad that he did not come here to do what he actually paid for.

Raenef could see a figure resting on the sofa, he did not look up yet to see who it was, but he did not expect anything pleasant, rich men were rarely young and beautiful. As gracefully as his training conditioned him to, he walked across the room from the door and stopped just before the two steps that elevated the part of the room where the bed was and separated it from the part where additional 'helpers' would wait if they were required.

"Master." He bowed still not looking up and waited to be told to come forward.

Eclipse stared at the boy as if this was the first time he saw him. Normally people tended to look up and see the person they were meeting before they spoke, but clearly the child has not raised his eyes yet. He was still trembling too. Eclipse looked him over involuntarily. Wisps of hair were slipping free of delicate hairclips rashly embedded in his hair neatly framing his child-like face. His hands clasped a small fan in front of him which uncomfortably reminded Eclipse of Meruhesae. The robes he wore were dark red with a loose, but ornately tied sash. Only one layer of robes, everything he wore was free, easy to take off. His skin seemed to be just slightly glossy and Eclipse could smell something very pleasant emanating from him, a nice perfume.

Before his mind could wander any further Eclipse forced himself to snap out of it, he had definitely not come here to admire a child!

"Come here." He called taking another sip of the wine to distract himself.

Raenef smiled softly, the voice that called him was still young, if that was any consolation at all. He stepped up onto the dais that elevated the part of the room where the bed was leaving his sandals behind and slowly crossed over to kneel near the sofa. Finally he decided that he could look up, now that he was sitting below and would be in fact, looking up, to see whom he would be dealing with and if he had seen the customer before.

Eclipse watched the boy kneel, he was taught well. Up close he composed himself enough not to show that he was trembling. He moved and spoke smoothly. In the back of his mind Eclipse wondered just how he was going to find out whether this boy was really the one he was looking for. Of course, the logical thing was to ask him his name—the one who bears the name of Raenef, was the next demon lord, but finding out like that somehow seemed…inappropriate. Finally he watched as the angelic face rose and bright eyes looked up at him through long thick lashes, then he watched them widen a fraction in recognition and a smile spread over the young face.

'Is he actually happy?' he could feel the sincerity of that smile; it was not a well-practiced smile that one would give a client.

"Wow! Hi, mister! We meet again."

'Mister!' what a thing to say!Generally, what a strange thing to say. Yet at the same time the carelessly slipped words seemed to completely ease the tension that was in the room when the boy just walked in. The boy was tense because he was afraid. Eclipse was tense because he was uncomfortable. 'You just had to say something foolish to make it feel all right?' Eclipse looked at him for a long moment.

"Did you come to see just me?" the mood changed and there was no going back to the old mood. This child was not suited for this particular room, for this place at all.

"I did."

Raenef smiled brighter and felt relieved. He didn't know why he wasn't acting like his master would have told him to act, but it didn't feel right to act like that and he always had a /feeling/ about people. He didn't have a bad feeling about this person.

"You know mister, I was just reminded about something I heard once: If you run across the same person three times in one day, it's not coincidence, but destiny."

Eclipse watched him and he felt suddenly that he couldn't bring himself to ask what the name was. If he asked this child, then he would know for sure and if he knew for sure, this moment would be destroyed. Whether he would bow down to his liege, or leave because this child is not the one, this moment would not be repeated. He was about to take another sip of wine when he discovered his goblet was already empty.

"Allow me." Raenef stood smoothly crossing over to the table with small steps. Carefully he picked up the urn and walked back to where Eclipse sat.

Almost not thinking about it Eclipse offered him the chalice and watched how he poured. The way he held the urn, the way he bent his body a little, the way he held his arm out so that he would not spill a drop and his whole posture during such a simple act signified a considerable amount of practice.

'They teach you how to pour wine?' Eclipse had to admit, they taught well. There was something very appealing in how the boy's shoulder dipped and curved with the rise of his arm, or how he bent his head showing off his long neck, or even how the hairs brushed his face when he leant back up. Eclipse hasn't even realized that his chalice was refilled while he watched the boy.

Raenef stood again to put the urn away and in the mean time Eclipse leant back taking a deeper sip of the drink. 'Inexcusable.' He thought of himself though his eyes continued to watch the slender form moving in front of him. The boy was so much more attractive when he was relaxed than when he was trembling in fear.

"You seem quiet sir, would you like me to fill the silence with music?"

Eclipse was not one to appreciate the arts as some; he was not one for enjoying himself much. He would have declined if it wasn't for the hopeful light in the boy's eyes. There was something he wanted to show his visitor and Eclipse decided that he would allow it. If the boy played, it would give him a little time to figure out why he was stalling.

Raenef took up his favorite harp. There was no other instrument that he loved more or mastered better than these strings. Even as he allowed his eyes to close in enjoyment of the surprisingly welcome company, his fingers continued to pluck away the gentle tune finding every string perfectly well. His hands knew what they were doing better than he did. Raenef could not help but smile, never, not once in his life has someone's visit made him so happy. He wanted to return the feeling.

Eclipse watched somewhat fascinated with the skill, not so much the skill of the hands as the skill that came from within, the child felt his music. His hands glided so softly through space, long fingers seemed to barely touch down on every string to make it sing. A few more strands of hair came loose veiling his pale flawless face, eyes closed contently, but the most enticing feature on his face were his lips—soft and slightly touched by pale pearl pink gloss, a bit parted with an almost breathless smile. Eclipse stared and for a moment he felt his breath catch.

'It has been ages since I thought of any one creature as irresistible.'

No, it seemed his fate was not going to allow him to simply do his duty here. As this boy said, something was destined to happen and one could not fight destiny. Softly placing his goblet down onto the table Eclipse stood crossing over to where the boy was kneeling on the floor. So entranced by his own playing, the boy did not even notice his presence until he softly cupped the flying hands with his own.

Raenef's hands stilled, his eyes flew open to see his visitor standing, leaning over him. He looked down at his own hands and saw the other's hands covering them, long pale fingers barely touched his skin, it was such an incredibly soft touch that Raenef didn't know what allowed him to feel it to begin with, but he felt it. He felt it so strongly that his entire body, not just his hands, froze over.

Eclipse looked at those skilled hands for a long time before he drew them away and up to his lips pressing the delicate fingers against them. He glanced over the boy's knuckles at his face and saw the same fascination in his eyes with which he stared at him just a moment ago. He saw pale cheeks color red as the child blushed.

Eclipse stood pulling the hands he held after him, making the boy stand too. The harp fell on the floor completely forgotten and Eclipse thought he could hear the rapid, almost frantic beating of the boy's heart replacing the music.

"Are you afraid?"

Raenef's eyes widened. Afraid? No, no one has ever asked him that before, no one has ever cared when he was or was not afraid. Now, this man did, but he was not afraid this time. He shook his head just barely so as not to break the hold that dark red intense eyes had on his. No, what he felt was beyond fear; it could be more closely described as awe.

Eclipse let go of one of the boy's hands and pulled the other closer. The child seemed half hypnotized and what an endearing thought that was. Eclipse could not deny it now, he didn't come here to do this, but he wanted this boy now and demons got what they wanted. Raenef stumbled closer, his freed hand coming to rest against Eclipses' chest.

"You are /still/ trembling." Eclipse remarked softly slipping an arm around Raenef's waist.

'still? But how did you ever notice!'

"Ah!" Raenef gasped. His thought was stolen away when the arm that was gently slipped around his waist suddenly tightened bringing his body closer, nearly lifting him clear of his feet in the moment that the black-haired gods' head fell to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

Raenef felt his body melt in the strong grip, his heart was pounding, his body was shaking and rendered powerless, his head was spinning and he felt as submissive as he never felt before and not for a moment afraid. He was actually exited. To this complete stranger, he suddenly felt like he wanted to give up just about everything he had!

"Ummm…." A soft barely audible moan full of longing escaped Raenef's throat. He was just about overwhelmed by this man's actions. Though small they were Raenef could evaluate their meaning well. Such measured aggression that this dark angel displayed for him was so uncommon and strangely sought by him.

Their lips fell apart and Eclipse realized that such a small kiss has left the poor boy speechless and breathless. He could see how clouded his eyes were. In the moment that he released his hold around Raenef's waist he had to catch him again as the boy forgot that he had to stand on his feet if he didn't want to fall.

"I think I like it when you tremble like that." Eclipse spoke softly and allowed Raenef to see a rare smile of which he himself was not aware.

Raenef felt himself being caught and lifted up, secure arms holding him around his shoulders and knees.

"I feel so helpless with you…" he whispered quietly letting his head rest softly on Eclipses' shoulder as he looked up at him with admiration "What is your name?"

Eclipse walked over to the bed and softly lowered the boy down onto the sheets. He watched his body sink into its softness, every curve accentuated by the sheer satin. He ghosted his hand over Raenef's shoulder and down his chest brushing over the material of his robe, fingers coming to rest lightly on the belt as he sat down on the bed.

"Why do you want to know my name?"

Raenef blushed and looked down at the hand and where it was resting 'Oh please, please do…' he thought embarrassing himself inside his own head, never has he felt such shameful desperation.

"S-So if I scream…" his lips trembled with the effort of saying what he was going to say, it was not something he was accustomed to expressing "that I may scream your name." he whispered the last part.

Now it was Eclipses' turn to be shocked, his eyes widened this time as he looked at the boy. So immature and childish one moment, so refined and sophisticated the next.

"It is Eclipse."

Raenef smiled "Eclipse….I better remember it." And in his mind he repeated the name a few times so that he would not forget. Some people thought he was smarter than he was when he was working, but he simply worked harder on pretending than most could. Inside, he could never be what he was required to be, he could only pretend. Right now though, it felt more real than ever before.

Eclipse leant down placing his arms on either side of the slender body. He leant down low placing his lips against Raenef's for a moment before he pulled away, but only for a moment.

Raenef sighed contently leaning his head back, anticipating correctly Eclipses' next move. Soft lips brushed his skin, ghosting over his neck and making the small hairs rise up there. Raenef couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine, it felt so wonderful, more wonderful then it ever felt before!

He felt Eclipses' hand ghost over his chest again and slip inside his robes pushing them aside, his body arched up into the touch and he let out another small, quiet but desperate moan full of smoldering longing. He desired this touch like he never desired anyone else's.

Eclipse watched how his soft touches were reducing this experienced child into a writhing and gasping virgin, shivering with need and trembling too unsure of himself, or was he? He slipped both his hands under the child's robe feeling that the skin was just as soft as he imagined, if not more. It was smooth and hot. He trailed his hands up the boy's chest feeling it rise up to meet his touch, then over his shoulders he pushed the robe down.

Raenef felt his skin revealed. How many times has this happened to him and how few times has he ever reacted so strongly and out of control. He felt like he was shattering in the hands of this stranger. The arms that pulled the clothing down twined around his shoulders pulling him up and now that it was his bare skin pressing against the slightly rough material of Eclipses' robes, the sensation was all different. Holy Rased, did he ever feel vulnerable.

With one arm Eclipse firmly held the child up to himself while the other he used to feel down his back, once again his fingers came to rest on the boy's sash, only this time, he intended to be rid of it.

Raenef felt the material around his waist loosen and then felt it being pulled away. He was lifted more and his robes were gone. He was naked now, only wearing some makeup and his jewelry, but otherwise naked and Eclipse was still fully closed. The older relaxed the arm around Raenef's shoulders and let him drop back onto the bed. He looked into his face, into his eyes and saw no shame, still this boy was welcoming him in, literally.

Eclipse rose planting one knee on the bed and pulling off his cloak. He let the material drop to the floor but he was only rid of it because it was big and loose and got in the way of his movement. Leaning on one arm he towered over the boy, studied him, ran his free hand over the pale skin where and how he wanted. 'The poor thing, he is shaking all over.'

It was true, there was nothing Raenef could do to suppress the trembling of his body, the involuntary movements of it to meet the touch that caressed him or the soft moans that came from his throat begging for something more then gentleness.

To Eclipse, it was enough looking, he was aroused and he wondered if the boy was previously prepared in that way as well. He's never prepared anyone for this before and he wasn't going to start, he hoped therefore that the child would be all-right.

Raenef's heart leapt into his throat and hammered away there threatening to break free. So suddenly, Eclipse threw open his robe and fell on him as if he was starving. The flesh that connected with his own was scalding hot, the arms that grasped him were strong like steel and the kisses turned to sucking, nipping, biting. One moment Eclipse admired him, the next, he wanted to devour him and that was just fine because Raenef seen it before, the aggression that was suppressed, now unleashed, but still in check. He was not afraid of Eclipse.

Eclipse felt his body slide against Raenef's skin, gentle arms wrapped around him desperately, small fingers twined into his hair, searching lips met his every kiss. At that moment when he took Raenef into his arms naked and ready he let go of the control that has been holding him back. He claimed this boy as fully as anyone could expect anyone to claim someone so beautiful. He felt the young soft flesh yield under him as he pressed into it, it was a beautiful body and a beautiful child and Eclipse knew he should not have done this but it was too late already.

Raenef arched his back, gasped for air, his hands grasped at the body so strong moving decisively above him. He felt it so acutely, hard, thick and long penetrating him. He was impaled, shaking and at the same time it felt so good. Some years ago he would have screamed in pain from such a forward intrusion, but not now, he learned and he wanted it. He felt himself being filled up, moved up and down roughly along the hard length until he felt like he was simply an extension of the other's body. Raenef didn't even know how many times he screamed, gasped and convulsed in ecstasy, it should never feel so good, but it never felt better.

Eclipse knew that the boy came when he heard him scream his name, then he knew it again when the child's body went rigid in his arms, muscles convulsing all over, his whole body shaking and riding out the last waves of pleasure. Eclipse smiled to himself leaning his head down against Raenef's shoulder, he slipped an arm around the boy's waist holding him up and continued to enter him, over and over and over again. The poor kid was barely conscious and still he spread his legs for him just like the first time, still inviting him to plunge himself into his most private entrance. Not an ounce of resistance, he only held onto his shoulders and continued to moan softly, Eclipse was not even sure whether it was in pleasure, or in pain.

Raenef could not stay awake. He was too overwhelmed, too drained and exhausted when Eclipse was finished. Yes, he has gotten what he wanted, it was the best night he ever had but Eclipse took what he wanted as well and it was the night when Raenef served someone more fully than ever before. Raenef couldn't explain it to himself, perhaps it was simply because it was one of the very few times that he liked it, but he regretted very much that Eclipse was a foreigner. He regretted that he will probably never see those wine-red eyes again.

Eclipse watched the boy curl up against him and drift off to sleep unable to stay awake. He has exhausted him that was for sure, but he did not expect it to be any different. Now, as dawn approached he was starting to have a very ill feeling inside of him, regardless of what the boy's name was, Eclipse knew that he would be upset. If this was to be his master, he would never forgive himself and in time knew he would never be forgiven. If this was just a boy with a magical vibe, then he knew he would regret seeing him for a long time because he would not take a mortal back with him. Some demons would, Eclipse wouldn't. Either way, he was loosing something.

The sun's rays broke over the horizon. The sea seemed to burn with live fire as far as Eclipse could see. The light shone on the pale nude figure still asleep beside him, the night was over but he knew no one would dare disturb him until he chose to leave so he waited. He waited for hours letting Raenef sleep until finally the boy stirred and awoke.

Raenef sat up painfully, for all the pleasure he got at night, he paid with all the pain of the next day. He was sure that he would not be able to walk properly for a while, he was sure there would be jokes flying around about him and he was also sure that by now he should have been taken out of this room and carried to their communal sleeping hall where he would be designated a place to rest alone. The truth appeared to be different, he was neither where he was supposed to be, nor was he alone. Startled Raenef looked towards the stranger.

"You are still here mister, errr, I mean Eclipse," His voice was not accusing Eclipse of that, he was glad, just surprised "Why didn't you leave?"

Eclipse turned "Did you want me to?"

Raenef shook his head vigorously, no, not a chance. There was no one he'd rather see when he woke up then Eclipse.

"And what is your name kid?"

"Ah! Sorry—I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Raenef!"

And just like that, with a charming smile the boy's fate, and in Eclipses' opinion, his own fate too, was sealed.

"Well, I really enjoyed being with you mi…I mean, Eclipse, I won't forget you." He smiled "But master will be angry if I don't get out of here soon." More like worried, but that was a different story, no one needed to know that.

Eclipse rose throwing his robe on and taking his cloak to throw it over Raenef's shoulders. The boy stopped and looked up at the man puzzled.

"You don't have to listen to the man you call master any more."

Raenef's eyes became big like two plates.

"Really!" he suddenly shook his head remembering that he wasn't really being forced to listen, though he was pretty sure if he actually ever tried to leave, he would not be allowed to "Why not?" but he was curious why the stranger would say such a thing.

"Because I have been searching for you for a very long time and now that I have found you, I will take you back with me."

"You mean you've been searching for someone you liked and you are going to buy me out!" Raenef was not sure that was even possible, he didn't know anyone who had enough money to top the total income that he is expected to bring in the years he is expected to work and live here.

Eclipse shook his head.

"That is not what I will do, I was looking for no other boy you and I have no need to buy your freedom, you are already free." He started to walk towards the exit.

Clutching the cloak Eclipse put on him around himself Raenef ran after him.

"Wait! You can't just take me! There are guards here and patrols on the street and they will capture you and take you to prison and…" Raenef stared wide eyed as Eclipse continued walking seemingly not hearing a word he said.

"Please stop!" he finally yelled in desperation, it scared him that this man may be hurt because of him.

To Raenef's surprise Eclipse stopped and turned around.

"Do you not wish to come with me?"

Raenef caught up to him they looked at each other, then he looked away.

"I do, very much…but I can't just leave." His fingers subconsciously curled around the cloak almost possessively.

"Trust me, come with me and you can leave this place." Eclipse continued walking straight for the exit.

Raenef's heart caught for the thousandths time in his throat but at the last moment of indecisiveness he followed his gut instinct and ran after Eclipse. They walked out of the front doors and were heading down a small alley for the front gates when the commotion started. Many guards seemed to show up out of nowhere, a manager came running and someone went to call the master.

"Hey you! Are you stealing that boy!"

"I do not steal what does not belong to you." Eclipses' eyes narrowed, his voice dangerously cold.

"Stop! That's the boss' kid, you can't take him!"

Raenef clung close to Eclipse, they were surrounded and he was sure there was no way he could ever get out of here now! It was foolish to just hope to walk right out of the front gates!

"What is going on here!" the angry voice of the master of the house overflowed all others.

Raenef whimpered and hid his face in the folds of Eclipses' robe wondering how could this man possibly stay so calm in the face of certain death.

"I am taking this boy with me," Eclipse spoke calmly "he is going where he rightfully belongs."

The master's face turned read.

"Nonsense! You're a thief! You've come to pay for a night and now you want to steal him away! That boy rightfully belongs to me! My men know what to do with thieves like you!"

Eclipses' eyes flared with anger.

"How dare you! Worthless mortal!" he stepped up to the guards "Ice blade." Eclipse was furious; his master belonged to no one! The thought that this mortal has used this demon lord in such a manner for years repulsed the proud demon like no other.

There were a number of terrified screams and the closest guards rushing at Eclipse became forever frozen in that last position of attack. Right after gasps followed, yells, fowl exclamations to all of which Eclipse chose not to pay attention. He put a hand on Raenef's shoulder sheltering him from all because it looked like the kid was going to faint if he turned around.

The master observed the damage to his guard force and his face noticeably lost it's redness, now, finally he became serious because he too was no fool and saw that he was dealing with no fool.

"You! Was that black magic you used? Who are you? What do you seek here?"

"I am Eclipse, Demon of the Third Order. I desire the freedom of this boy."

"What concern is a prostitute like him to a demon?" the master of the house still didn't understand but perhaps he wasn't meant to.

"My only concern, is my master's desire."

The master of the house frowned and murmured under his breath thinking "A top-ranking demon's master could only be a Demon Lord." He frowned thoughtfully and reached into his pocket the jewels he got. No, that boy was not worth risking the possible destruction of the entire place that took him so long to put together. "Very well then, take this child with you." He was not pleased, but he could cope "Men, retreat!"

Eclipse glared at his back, he would have destroyed him too, but he sensed something in Raenef's voice when he mentioned this man that suggested he would not be too happy if he did that, regardless of what this man has done to him. Placing a hand on the still frightened Raenef's shoulder he said "go" and they disappeared.

Eclipse didn't take Raenef to the castle yet, it was not yet time. First, he had to fill this child in, he freed him as was his wish, but it was not yet Raenef's wish to become Demon Lord, to take him on as his servant. Raenef did not yet know and he needed to before he stepped foot in his domain.

"Eclipse…" Raenef looked at him bewildered "Are you really a demon?"

"Yes, I am a demon sire."

"Huh? What did you just call me?"

Eclipse knew that the moment he found out the truth, the fragile, artificial relationship that held between himself and Raenef in that room would forever be shattered. The line between great importance and non-importance at all, of this child could be crossed either way and once crossed, could never return to being just between. He crossed it and it turned out this child was very important, there was no going back to how they were when they were in that room. Eclipse was not sure he really wanted to go back to that, but he will always long for that boy who vanished the moment he said his name, he knew so.

Smoothly Eclipse fell to his knee and taking Raenef's hand kissed it. Oh, he has kissed both his hands before, but now he kissed his hand in reverence and Raenef could feel the difference, Eclipse knew he could.

"I call you "Sire", because you are my liege. You are the Demon Lord Raenef the Fifth, King of Demons. Please accept me as your humble servant and let me accompany you to your domain."

Raenef too felt something crash inside of him. He could /feel/ people, in this case, demons, he could tell when something between him and them changed and he knew when it could not be restored. Something between himself and this demon changed forever the moment this demon found what he was looking for and would never go back to the way it was before. Raenef let out a small whimper, he would miss that. The feeling that made him complete, the fulfilling security and mind-blowing excitement that he felt were lost to the world of dreams.

"I said I wanted to come with you, didn't I mist….I mean, Eclipse." Raenef smiled a bright smile… "So…ummm, what is this domain place like?"

Eclipse looked at him feeling the longing wiped clean 'you just had to say something stupid to make it feel all right…' he though and with a sigh, getting up placed a hand on Raenef's shoulder so his young lord could see what the 'domain place' is like for himself.

Raenef: I wonder what happened to that drunken guy who has been chasing me.

Eclipse: flashback 'How can that be? For a moment, I sensed a power…' Eclipse stared at the now empty street down which the duo retreated 'and you call that a boy?' he sighed, this was most awkward.

Before he teleported he decided to take a short walk and think some thoughts on the boy that he saw, how pretty he was step how cheerful he was step how silly and clumsy and pretty he was step—splash! Eclipse looked down at his shoes and cloak. "What! Blood!" a vein pops out on his forehead "GO!" Eclipse disappeared into thin air and the next time he reappeared wearing a new set of shoes and a new cloak in front of the brothel.

Raenef: So that's why the old master thought they were magical!

Eclipse:… flashback 'I sensed demon magic on that blood, that brat will pay for ruining my shoes!' in the bedroom with Raenef 'That's right! Scream little boy! This'll teach you to ruin my clothes with old nasty sailor man blood!

Raenef: I did that!

Eclipse: You didn't really think that your name alone would convince me that you are a demon lord, did you?

Raenef: blinks

Eclipse: NO! I knew you were a true demon lord when you ruined my clothing! Only a true demon lord would be evil enough to ruin the clothing of someone as beautiful as me!

Raenef: faints

Me: Aaah, so he finally fainted, if you noticed, he didn't do that when the guards got frost-bite

I apologize for the silliness at the end, it is both part of the story and not. Raenef did kill that guy just before he fell but neither Eclipse nor Raenef saw it happen so Eclipse depended on the Raenef name to identify Raenef So no, I didn't really omit the 'Raenef destroys the evil attacker' scene.

If you noticed, this fic is closely related to the original manga but it puts what happens there into a different setting under different circumstances. Raenef seems a little smarter too because as a thief, he would not have had the kind of education as he would in his master's house. And the brothel is loosely modeled after a Japanese okiya, the kids there loosely resembling geisha, but not closely enough to be the same

I'm sorry for all the OOCness that I've stuffed into this fic too, and for all the manga rip-offs of dialogue. I guess in a way this fic contains spoilers, so I'm sorry about that too. This one is also a one-shot. There might be a sequel though, I've been toying with the idea of making this into a trilogy but as with any one-shots, I never guarantee that there ever will be a sequel. If you want me to write one, please tell me in your review, I will consider how many people want it and how many ideas I get from helpful reviewers

And of course, I live for your review, even if you don't want a sequel, even if you have no ideas for the said sequel, please do take a moment to tell me what you though. This took me 24 hours of non-stop typing to complete, I want to know that my efforts are appreciated.


End file.
